Blue
by AJM415
Summary: Sora has returned to the Destiny Islands after his travels and starts a relationship with Kairi. When old and new tragedies interrupt the new found peace, will their romance prove withstanding? Sora X Kairi. Rated M for future lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hey guys! This is my first shot at a FanFiction and I'm hoping that this will just be the beginning to a whole story arc, but it could also be a one shot! It depends on the reviews, so please leave comments as you please :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM OWN KINGDOM HEARTS. **

* * *

They were a blue he couldn't quite describe. A stunning mix between the aquamarine of the tropical ocean splashing on the beach and the darkened azure of the sunset-tinged sky. He looked up into her beautiful eyes and smiled, soaking in the feeling of finally being back on his island, with his friends, with the girl he had fallen so hard for. He smiled from ear to ear, speaking with a shaky tone of disbelief, "We're... We're back!".

Kairi reached down and took Sora's hand, her warmth sending tingles up his spine. Her sparkling teeth flashed in an adorable grin, and she confirmed his statement. "You're home."

**~1 Week Later~**

Sora laid on the white sand of the beach, appreciating the familiar feeling of the sun against his skin. Everything was perfect for him, and in the week since his return, he had, out of some miracle, adjusted easily back to the life he had been living before the Keyblade came into his possession. Between the heat and relaxing sounds of the tide rolling across the sand, he was starting to get drowsy. His eyes were just beginning to close when a noise next to his head made him jump up. His fighting reflexes were obviously still working.

However, as he jumped up he felt a huge blow to his head and as he glanced up, wincing in pain, he saw the white skin of a girls knee cap, red from where he had smacked his spiky head against it. "Nice going, smooth one," said Kairi in her typical sarcastic tone. "I don't think I've ever seen you move as fast as you just did. You can relax though, it's just me!"

She gave him a quick smile and his heart melted. 'Jesus Christ I love her' he thought. He grinned back through his pain and sat up slowly and silently, patting the ground next to him, signaling for the amazing, reddish brown haired girl to sit down. She complied happily, and he watched her lean figure collapse on the sand next to him. The gentle breeze from the ocean blew her hair and made the straps of her pink bikini tingle.

Finally words came from his mouth. "Hey Kairi! What are you up to on this fine day?" he asked playfully.

"Nothing really I just thought... Since Riku is off sailing today, maybe... You know, me and you could spend some time together. Alone." She blushed as the words tumbled out of her mouth, and she seemed faintly hesitant.

Sora'a cheeks also lit up, as his brain worked through every circumstance that could be made out of this proposed "alone time". "Well, if you ask me Kairi, that sounds like an awesome idea! Wanna go for a swim, since you're already dressed for it?"

It took her a second, but eventually a huge grin came across her face and she jolted to her feet, reaching back to pull Sora up, before springing towards the water, laughing in utter joy. Sora watched her splash through the surf for a few moments before stripping off his shirt and joining her among the waves. Time seemed to melt and distort, fade away, as they leapt through the crystal clear ocean, diving under and splashing eachother playfully. After two years of journeying, of pain and battling, and of missing Kairi, he was finally right where he wanted to be; by her side. They both pulled out of the water gasping for air, and as they inhaled the scent of the sun and sea around them, Sora took Kairi's hands in his own.

"Kairi... There's something we need to talk about. Something that has been far too long left unsaid." He looked straight into those magnificently blue eyes, waiting for her to give him a signal to continue. She was blushing, but the eager look in her eyes said she wanted to hear what he had to say. He stroked her hand gently with his thumb before continuing, "Even before we were taken away from eachother, there was always something in my heart, telling me that you were... Different. That you were not only a friend, but something deeper. Our journeys took us to diverse worlds, led to our greatest moments and saddest times. Yet through it all, Kairi... I never stopped thinking about you. No matter what happened, I was always awaiting the day I could return to this place, to tell you what I think I've always known, but have never had the chance to say..."

Kairi's eyes were alight with hope and shock, and the sweet words of the boy in front of her had brought small tears to the corners of her eyes. "Sora... I... I don't know what to say..."

"You don't have to. I just need you to know how hard I've fallen for you, and that I would do anything if it meant being by your side forever. I love you so much, Kairi."

At his last words, her jaw dropped, and she simply stared, feeling almost too weak to keep herself above water. 'Is this real?' she internally asked herself. Every one of her senses had gone into overdrive, it was almost like she was in a dream. She looked deep into his eyes, she could see the truth and passion, lit like a fire within them. She looked into the face of the boy she loved, and did the only thing she could; smiled.

Sora took deep breaths, trying his hardest to retain his composure after spilling his heart out. A lifetime of affections, finally confessed to the girl he needed more than anything. But he felt at the same time... Fear. That Kairi, despite her happy reaction, was going to turn him down. He finally summed up the courage to state what he feared would be the truth. "Listen... If you don't feel the same way, I understand. I won't hate you, we can be friends, and-" But he never finished his sentence. Kairi's warm lips pressed against his, gently, yet with a hidden passion.

She broke from him, breathing in his scent, and he let his hands hold her waist, keeping her close to his body. "Sora... Trust me, I feel the same way." She looked at him, and he looked back. Into those deep, angelic blue eyes. They were the last things he looked into before their lips met again, and bliss overcame them both.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I know that this is a super short chapter, but it was really all I could think of for now... But I now have plans for further chapters and major plot developments! Yay! Hope whoever is reading this is enjoying... If anyone is reading it that is. Sorry for the shortness here. **

* * *

Chapter 2

The orange and red tongues of the campfire gracefully licked through the chilled night air of the island. Sora, Kairi and Riku sat laughing joyfully, reminiscing over all the funny memories of their various travels. Riku suddenly changed topics, bringing up the moment when him and Sora had walked out of the realm of light and crashed into the ocean, back into the place they had not seen in so long. A sudden hush fell over the trio as sullen smiles formed on their faces, their memory of their recent reuniting uplifting their spirits even further.

Instinctively, Sora reached his hand out and gently touched Kairi's, thinking of how wonderful it felt to be by her side. They caught eachothers eyes and in the light of the fire, watched intently as the neon projections of the flames danced across the others face. Time fell away as the new couple simply took in the wonderful emotion of intimacy. Finally, Riku, with a mischievous grin on his face, got up, faking an obnoxious yawn.

"Well you two, its getting awfully late," he started in an obviously sarcastic tone, "so I think I'm gonna head home for the night. It's past my bedtime!" he shouted with a wink towards Sora before jumping to his feet and striding away from the fire towards the boats tied at the dock.

Kairi and Sora looked after him and slowly shook their heads at his shenanigans. Eventually Riku's boat disappeared from sight and the lovers settled into a comfortable position on the moonlit sand, cuddling by the warmth of the campfire. They talked quietly of all the enemies they had faced, of all the terrible and wonderful and life changing things that bad occurred that had taken them to this singular moment. But then Kairi said something that weighed heavily on Sora's heart.

"Sora," she began in a sleepy voice, "I love you so much. Talking about everything that's happened... It makes me remember what I have been needing to tell you since you came back home. If... If you ever get summoned for another adventure, I AM coming with you. There's no way I'm letting you go out there alone, ever again. I will ALWAYS be by your side side from now on. No more separation."

Sora looked quietly at the girl of his dreams, but said nothing. If he told her he wouldn't let herself put in danger, she'd be angry and just insist. But how could he pledge to let her come along? He needed to PROTECT her, not let her endanger herself. Eventually he just nodded and settled into her, feeling sleepiness start to overcome him. She changed her position and pushed him lightly onto the ground, resting her head on his chest.

"Sora, can we sleep here tonight?" Kairi whispered innocently. She clung to him a little tighter and breathed deep, sleepy breaths.

Sora looked down at her still form and smiled, a warm feeling filling his body from head to toe. "Of course we can, Kai. Of course we can."


End file.
